Delicate Snow or Not
by JPR8686
Summary: Snow a female rudie who is looking for trouble where ever she goes, until she meets a certain rudie that might change her. Will it turn around or will she crumble even more. Rating might go up depending if I put way to much curse words for you little kid
1. Character Info

Character Profile

Name: Rei Konasaki

Street Name: Snow

Hobbies: In-line skating, Graffiti, Cooking, and Dancing (c-walk)

Age: 16

Looks: Snow white hair that is held up in a bun with blue and white chopsticks, her bangs frame her heart shaped face, peach skin, wears white leggings that goes down close to her knees with light blue skirt, white tube top that stops to her mid-section of her body with a light blue unzipped hoodie that has a dragon on the back, white and light blue fingerless gloves, her roller blades are also light blue and white with dragons swirling around it also. She has a swirling light blue and white head phone that hangs on her neck and a light blue choker with a white snowflake as a charm that hangs on the center of the choker. Eye color is a shading of blue to purple.

Personality: A really quiet type, only speaks when needed to, when she feels like it, or annoyed. She is a mysterious person because she rarely speaks to anyone about her past or about herself. She is very well known to be emotionless when you first see her.

AN: You will learn more about Rei/Snow as the story goes.

AN2: The dance I mention is c-walk, which I am actually practicing. So I decided that she should do that since it's the only thing I could actually do. I prefer calling it Clown Walk which is like a normal dance instead of Crip Walk. That will be her victory dance I guess.

AN3: There was another street name I would have called her as Ryu. The way how I would set it up as when it's fall and winter I would call her Snow. Then in the spring and summer I would call her Ryu. But I thought It was a bit too much so I kept it to Snow, seeing how I like the winter time and I thought it will be a bit better that way. Plus I like the Chinese/Japanese dragons better than the American version of a dragon.

AN4: I might do a drawing of her in the outfit I wanted her to be in and hopefully be able to color it the way I wanted it to be. BUT, the thing is, I suck at drawing like no joke. NO ATRISTIC SKILS WHAT SO EVER! The only thing I manage to was her outline of her clothing and face. I still need to to the hair, her skates, properly draw out her clothing, and color it and hopefully post it up somewhere where you guys can see it. The problems I had while drawing was the hands, and her holding a spray can. And yes I had trouble with hands since I can't draw that for crud properly. Like I said NO ARTISTIC SKILL WHAT SO EVER!

AN5: POVs'… I will switch POV's when it's the person's name. If it's no one's POV as in third person that will just be a simple No Ones' POV. Or a place where the characters will go which has no specific person to show as. I guess that's it hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Meeting the New Rudie

**Aha... yeah first chapter and this is like a more edited version but I'm not sure about most of it... Sorry if I have not been updating for the past several months it's because of high school. So many projects. I know an over used excuse. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Delicate Snow… or Not

Chapter 1: Meeting the New Rudie

Sighing, I look up at the blue sky with little, feather fluff clouds. I ran away from home because my parents don't care about me. They say I'm just a useless girl ever in the world. Saying that I can't do anything right. That the only thing I could do for myself is cook, ride skates, dance, and do graffiti. I'm not that useless. I can fend for myself. I can do things on my own. So I decide to go rebellious on them. Getting on their nerves is a good way for me to get kicked out for sure. But the thing is, that back fired on me and took a major beating. I ended up with bruises almost every single day. So I packed what is needed and jumped out the window on my own. This all happened when I was 11. 'Cause this sucks major ass.

I was just chilling around Shibuya Terminal. And why am I hanging in Shibuya Terminal? Well I'm tagging. Why, am I tagging and what am I tagging on? I'm tagging because I became a rudie. Rudies are people who skate and do graffiti. To show how we feel. The answer to the second questions is a bus. It doesn't take a genius to figure all that out.

My graffiti consist of a light blue snowflake with little stars to it with a white background. The medium is a snowman with sunglasses and a snow cone. The large one is like a snow fort saying indestructible with a snow ball flying. Last, but not least the really large one. It's actually one I really liked out of all the graffiti's I do. It's a snow dragon that breathes blue flames. Not the dragon from fairytales, the actual Chinese or Japanese dragon. It's always the one I really loved. And I really have to say, I out done myself. That took me forever to perfect it. It was worth it to spray paint it.

After I was done tagging I heard some yelling around the corner and when I turned back I saw the SWAT team after my ass. Shit. I made a mad dash with my skates vibrating under my feet. One thing I know the SWAT team can't reach to high places. Seeing a railing that has stairs, I jumped on it grinding upwards, sparks flew beneath me as I went up, but I did do a few tricks to make a great boost. Jumping off, I made it to the roof top and tagged on some of the billboards that were up there. I love this excitement that I never seem to get at all when I was at home.

~GG's~

Everyone in the GG's were bumping some music, and dancing in there skates, they were celebrating for defeating the Noise Tanks, saving Potts, their dog, plus Yoyo. Though Potts was a bit different, he somehow knows how to in-line skate. Which was some weird surprise from the Noise tanks. Yo-Yo had a clone, but was knocked out and saved the real Yoyo. Pots is a dog of course that has a green to blue fur with a star on his back and wears goggles. Yoyo, a male that has green hair, wears red goggles, 3-D glasses at the most, a blue zipped up jacket thats up to his neck, yellow gloves, an orange pack on his back he carries, grey shorts, and black and yellow skates.

"Yo, Combo, crank up the radio!" Corn the leader of the GG's yelled at the huge thug that has a radio chilling on his left shoulder. Corn, Knowing he is the leader of the GG's he wears a green to some kind of aqua colored beanie corn hat that covers his face, a red t-shirt under his yellow one with a gray sweater over it all. White gloves and green to aqua pants with red flame looking pattern at the end of his pants. He has a blue roller blade with small gray stripe across the top of the feet.

"Comin' right up," Combo spoke as he turned the dial up. Combo is a tall black dude, **(sorry if it sounded racist I don't how to properly describe besides saying he is dark skinned)** who wears a black t-shirt and pants. He wears a gold chain yen sign around his neck, his roller blades are dark blue with little bits of tinted blue. And of course he always carries his boom box every where he goes.

"YO, YO, YO EVERYONE THIS IS DJ PROFESSOR K. CONTROLING THE HOTTEST RADIO STATION, JET SET RADIOOOOOO! ONE'S THING FOR SURE EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE CALMED DOWN A BIT BESIDES THE POISON JAMS MAKING A RUCKESS IN THE CITIES AGAIN. BUT I'M SURE THE GG'S CAN HANDLE THOSE UGLY FROGS. THERE IS SOMETHING SURPRISING; THE SWAT TEAM IS CHASING A LONE RUDIE. RUN, RUDIE, RUN! SHE HAS MAD SKILLS TO ACTUALLY OUT-RUN THEM AND PROBABLY KNOCK THEM OUT. SHE'S EVEN COVERING UP THE GG'S GRAFFITI. REMIND ME NOT TO GET ON HER BAD SIDE. THAT IS, IF SHE EVEN HAS A BAD SIDE. WELL GG'S, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NEXT? THIS HAS BEEN PROFESSOR K. WITH THE HOTTEST MUSIC OF ENTERTAINMENT OF THE WORLD," the DJ signed off with the music blaring back out the stereo. Professor K is the one who looks out for the rudies. Giving a low down from the streets. He knows what's going on. He is one crazy foo' if you ask any of the GG's. White porcupine hair, red and green goggles, gold chain around his neck and wrist, gray t-shirt and black pants. His skin is tan also.

"A new rudie, huh," Corn, contemplated on the idea of recruiting the female skater he heard about on JSR.

"Why don't we check it out," Gum the second member of the GG's and the first female to join, suggested. Gum, wears a lighter version of lime green dress that lands half way to her thighs and show more of her cleavage. She wears a dark blue helmet with white and orange stripes across the top. She wears wrist bands the same color as her helmet. She wears knee pads and her skates are blue-ish to gray-ish color.

"Alright, everyone try to find the girl and tag whatever you can while you're at it," Corn, ordered the gang as they sped off to find the girl.

~Snow~

When I dropped down from the building I was practically chased again. The only thing I could do is run away. There are times where I would actually knock them down and tag them just for the heck of it. Skating towards the nearest railing, I decided to go around and do tricks. Even tag a few buildings while I'm at it. It's a pretty easy day when you're tagging, skating, and running away or bashing into the SWAT teams. Nothing much to explain here, so you better catch my drift, everything should be self-explanatory.

~Beat~

I was practically skating around Shibuya Terminal since everyone chose the place they are most familiar with. And I practically live in Shibuya-Cho. Skating around the terminal and tagging I saw the cops after my ass. This will be fun. Turning around I decided to fight them straight on. But before I could bash right at them I saw someone running towards them and bashed them herself. She even tagged them on their backs and they ran away.

"Serves you right to mess with me!" the girl screamed. One thing I got to admit, she is pretty, damn cute. She must be the new rudie we heard on JSR. It's time to find out right now. I'm going to try to smooth talk her and see if she will be interested in joining our group. I have way with ladies.

"Hey!" I skated over to her. She turned back looking at me all wide eyed. She backed up slowly so I had to slow my pace down towards her. "I'm not here to hurt you." I raised my hands to show her that I'm innocent.

Her shoulders relaxed, and I seem to be mesmerized by her looks. She looks so pure in white and blue. She's something indescribable, her expressionless face that can't be read. But has a story behind those eyes that won't let her tell anyone what it is. She seems so cold though. That she seemed to be incased by ice for so long that she needs someone to thaw her out. Hopefully I would be the one to do that. Wait… what am I thinking? I just meet her and I'm already thinking about her like this so early. Damn you hormones.

"Who are you?" The girl harshly spoke as she seemed to lightly glare at me.

"Name's Beat, you?" I answered firmly. Her eyes really do pierce right through you like a rock, pointed, spear because her eyes look a dark and cloudy. That hides the light in her eyes and shows shadow, something dark in her. Whatever it is, it kind of did struck fear into me when I look her into the eyes. That's a first. But I manage to stay strong.

"Snow," she answered quietly. She's either the shy type or a person who don't speak as much. But her tone sounded annoyed. It's like she doesn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Well, nice to meet ya" I tried to make her smile when I had my hand out for her to shake.

She stared at me and skated away. What the…! "Did she just fucking skate away from me!" I growled behind her back and tried to follow her.

~Snow~

I had this strange boy, named Beat who came up to me and tried talking to me. I'm not that type of person to make friends easily, but I think it might help to know about this group called the GG's. I saw their graffiti out in most places in Rokkaku-Dai Heights, The fortified Residential Zone, High Way Zero, Benten-cho, Pharaoh Park and other places I don't feel like listing. But it is a long list there. But I have to admit they are half way to taking over Tokyo and I just started. I was even wondering if they could let in a girl like me in. I'm the only person in my gang... if you can call it a gang? There wasn't much to do when you're by yourself.

But I do have a small problem. I just realized that this guy is following me as I thought about my next plan. And he seemed pissed off that I walked away without shaking his hand, well skate off. He is cute, I'll give him that. He has that weird antenna like headphones and foggy gray goggles. Wearing black pants, yellow t-shirt with black sleeves, his skates are even full black. With goggles blocking his eyes, I kind of wonder what color they really are. His hair is like reddish brown. Though I don't like being followed, all I do is blow up at them.

"Will you stop following me?" I almost yelled, glaring intensely at him. He then raised both his arm in defense. I can sense fear in him for the heated glare I seem to give him. But with the goggles on I can't tell if he is scared or not since it's a dark gray shade.

"Sorry, I was only going to ask you something," he lowered his arm and stared intently through foggy goggles. What is he up to? My brows knitted together as I turned back around and tried skating away. That didn't work as the male rudie skated in front of me to keep me from passing to other areas that I could tag. Like I said I can't stand people who blocks my way, annoys me, follow me, or tries to even get five inches near me will feel my icy glare and my wrath with a swift kick in the face if I weren't wearing my skates.

"What do you want? If there is nothing, then leave me alone." I stood my ground as I tried to figure out a way to get him off my back. He seemed like a good skater. Only way to find out is to test him.

"I want you to join the GG's," he blurted out quickly. I blinked a few times at him. Does he really want me to join the GG's? So this dude is one of the GG members. Hm. We'll see.

"Fine. But in one condition," I seriously looked at him hoping he would accept the challenge.

"Alright, what is it?" I can't believe he would actually take me on this challenge. If that is what he wants then fine I will give him the challenge he gets. I want to see if he meets my expectations.

"Okay then. If I win, you leave me alone. If you win, I guess I'll join you guys," I waved at him, giving him my blank expressions I always gave to everyone else. It's time to have a little fun with this little GG and make him cry back to his gang.

"Fine by me. What's the challenge?" sounding more confident at the statement.

"Tag race. No boost." The idea to leave me alone if I win is a fib. That way I could decide if I actually want to join or not. Either way I know for sure I will beat him.

~Beat~

I was challenged to a tag race. This should be a piece of cake. I never thought she would choose this type of challenge to test me if I can beat her or not. Well, this will also show how good she is too. This is my only chance to recruit her though. If I don't win, I have to leave her alone. But I bet the others could try to recruit her if they come across her in the future. And besides she didn't say that the whole GG members have to leave her alone. And sh eonly told me to leave her alone. So that's a loop hole for you.

"Alright then where's the tagging point?" I asked her.

"Over there, where the signs are on the top of the terminals." Again, it's not a very hard thing to do. I've been up there multiple times, so I don't have to worry about it. I wonder how fast she can go without boosts. Well it's time to find out.

~Snow~

We headed to the starting point of the race where all the people would hang around.** (Note: where the save point is in JSRF)** Starting from there, we set ourselves. I checked my side pockets for any left-over spray paint. I was lucky I do.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE IT SEEMS WE HAVE A RACE BETWEEN BEAT FROM THE GG'S AND THE NEW RUDIE! WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN! PLACE YOUR BETS!" Professor K. exclaimed as he made a broadcast to every rudie out there in the world. Though I bet I'll enjoy the looks on the rudies' face of the GG's when I'm going against one of their member.

~GG's~

We had Roboy turn on the station to Jet Set Radio. Once it was turned on, Professor K. said something about Beat going against the new rudie. Looks like Beat found the female rudie during his time of tagging, Corn thought as he listened intently to the humanoid robot's speakers. We had no luck finding her so we just returned to the Garage. Hopefully Beat can beat her so we could recruit the mysterious female rudie. **(No pun intended).**

~Snow~

At the starting point, Beat and I have one goal set in mind. That's tagging the billboard over the stores. This will be really fun.

"OKAY YOU RUDIE RACERS! GET READY! 3! 2! 1! GO!" Professor K. announced and we sped off. I jumped and grinded on the nearest rail doing several tricks to boost myself to go a little faster. Though, I was a bit behind from Beat. He's fast, I'll give him that. But not fast enough. Coming to the end of the rail, I jumped off doing a back flip and landing on the telephone pole and grinding up towards the wires. **(Really? Where is logic in this game when needed)?** I jumped on the wires and grind over the stair case railings. I jumped off doing another backflip and doing a few spins before landing on them. I looked back and saw Beat just a few feet behind me. Alright! Victory will be mine.

~Beat~

I was ahead of Snow when we started, but when I saw her up on the wires she was ahead of me. I watched her jumped off doing backflips, spins, splits, before landing a few feet ahead of me. I looked her, bewildered at the acrobatics she was able to do in a few turns. It's time for me step my game up. I can't lose to her.

"SEEMS LIKE BEAT WAS AHEAD BUT LOST IT ALL WHEN THE FEMALE RUDIE DECIDED TO GIVE IT HER ALL. THIS IS AMAZING. THIS WILL BE FIRST IN HISTORY THAT THE GG'S MAY LOSE A RACE TO A NEWBIE GIRL. THAT REMINDED ME THAT I WAS ACTUALLY JUMPED BY A GIRL IN 7TH GRADE. OH HOW THAT WAS PAINFUL." The DJ spoke as he narrated the events in Shibuya Terminal.

Great. I can't let my friends down that I was going to be beaten by a newbie. Grinding on the stair rails, I was really close to being near her. Just a few strands away. She jumped off the rails and landed on the hanging platform where the board was. I jumped getting my spray paint out and ready to tag before she did. Her spray can was out and shook it violently. Pressing the pressurized trigger, light blue and white paint came out making a snowflake and stars. No! I… lost. Landing on the platform where the GG's tag was, now covered by her tag. Looks like I can't recruit her now.

~Snow~

It was a close call. I heard Beat skating as fast as he could, which was really close. He was even a few inches closer to me than I expected. But I was lucky by five seconds. I turned to him, my expression as stoic as ever. He looked down after I beat him in Tag Race. He sighed and turned around, getting ready to leave.

"Wait," I called to him. He paused, head turned slightly. "You know maybe I should just join you guys." I skated to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked a bit relieved, but was confused to what I just said.

"But you said that if you win I would leave you alone," Beat stared at me shocked as ever.

"Sure I said that if I win. I was more of observing your skills. So you pass. I'll join you guys," doing a little loop hole on him. He gaped at me for what I told him. He seemed lost. I anime sweat dropped as he just screamed at the air out of frustration and stomped his feet. If he only knew, I sighed. I grabbed his arm, jumping off the platform with him and told him to chill. If he doesn't I might reconsider. Breathing in and out he finally calmed down.

"I can't believe you," he breathed as he led me to the garage where the rest of the GG's hang out. I stayed quiet as he rambled on about being an unexplainable person who doesn't give a shit about respect and all that.

I yawned, "Are you done yet?" I looked at him with bored, purple-ish blue, eyes. Even though I don't show him my actual bored look, he should know by the tone. He decided to shut up now and we skated in silence.

~The Garage~

Entering the Garage, everyone one got up and greeted Beat. He saw that he has seemed to be in a foul mood. Everyone asked what happened and about the new rudie. He grumbled the name of the female rudie with slight venom.

"Beat, you seem pissed, yo" Yoyo the third member of the team who joined. He has green hair, goggles, blue coat, and small yellow pack, brown to a gray shorts, black fingerless gloves and yellow-ish black-ish skates.

"I lost and somehow won," Beat said confused at his weird victory.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean? Well, whatever happened happens. So who's the female rudie that has been tagging our turf?" Clutch, the red-headed teen spoke.

"Her name is Snow," Beat answer for the quiet rudie. She gave the stoic expression as always and nodded her head as a greeting.

"Not much of a talker, huh," Boogie, the tan female spoke from behind Garam and Jazz. Snow then nodded her head as a response. All the other GG members are going to have a hard time unmasking the female rudie as they try to be friends with her. They hoped that they could at least try to get her say more than just her answers from her nodding head.

Snow just looked around the area examining her surroundings to only be in a place where you could practice your skating skills. The center of it all was a two floor cement tiles that is strong enough to hold a lot of people. Both floors are where the GG's will chill. One thing that Snow wasn't aware of, that someone seemed to be staring at her. Especially Beat. He was thinking hard on how to actually crack her like an egg to see who she truly is. The mysterious rudie was one thing he never thought about accompanying to. That was until Corn had to interrupt his thoughts.

"Beat, since you were the one who took her here you should show her around. I'm sure you guys should at least be acquainted with each other by now," the leader spoke as he pushed Beat, making him close to bumping into Snow. As the others gave a slight snicker at how Snow was close to catching the fourth member rudie. That bastard, Snow and Beat thought, heatedly glaring at the beanie hatted rudie.

"Fine. Whatever," Beat grumbled incoherent, colorful words behind his breath.

"What's gotten into you Beat?" Rhyth was the sixth member to join the GG's, also the second female to join the gang.

"Nothing," Beat sighed heavily, "Let's go, Snow." He turned around skating out to 99th street where they will have fun with the Rapid 99.

"Don't you think they might be good together?" The blue female haired rudie said out of nowhere as the two teen rudies left there voice range.

"Now that you think of it, yeah they actually do. Almost like day and night," Boogie agreed to the blue haired teen.

"It's like Snow is dressed lightly but holds a mysterious life. Beat dresses darkly, but is able to talk to anyone regardless," Gum, observed the duo while they were here. The rest of the girls skated out of the boys hearing range and talked about Beat and Snow making a cute couple. Cube and Jazz didn't have much interest in what Boogie and Ryth has in their minds. Gum was semi interested, but go with the flow with what the others were up to.

"What's up with girls these days, yo?" Yoyo added in, confused of their convo.

"We will never know," Soda spoke as he watched the girls go.

* * *

**Sorry you guys if it didn't turn out as well as I hoped for... the only thing I just hoped is that you guys liked it... I spent at least a week trying to get it the best I can... T_T I feel a bit ashamed right now for not updating at all in the past couple weeks or so. Uuuhhhh... what else... oh yeah the Persona 3 story is on hold for now. I need to replay some parts on the male and female path because I haven't been playing it in so long and my brain is racking on trying to remember it which to no avail. So yeah... the other stories are also still on haitus or until I could find ways to perfect them *cough if I could find my DS cough and re-watch a few things cough* excuse me, sorry about that... well anyways... again I hoped you enjoyed this little project I started on. And hopefully many new chapters will show themselves here. Till next time people bye. :)**


End file.
